Sadstuck Amporas
by System OFF
Summary: Cronus is about to have his life changed as he is heading on an adventure. He's having family troubles with Eridan and his Dad. What he doesn't know is that his life will turn around into a whirlpool of sadness and deaths. BUT I WONT TELL WHO DIES BECAUSE THAT IS THE WHOLE POINT OF THIS STORY. Written by my friend Madi bc whynot? her first fanfic be nice
1. Chapter 1

You open your eyes and wake up to see you are under the covers. You grunt and sit up, your name is Cronus Ampora. You look around to see it is still deep into the night, with the moonlight streaming through your window. You swing your legs over the side of the bed and stand up, looking over your surroundings. You eye the door, man you are one hungry sea dweller. You carefully make your way to the door and open it softly to eye the hallway. Yes, no one is up. You step into the hallway and walk to the kitchen, the floor makes some creaking sounds and you worry that your dad, Dualscar, will wake up. You get out some bread, peanut butter, and some grape jelly. You get a butter knife out of a drawer and start making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Your eyes are half closed and you continue making your sandwich. You hear a small creak from the hallway and look over to see a small troll in pajamas dotted with wizardy things. This is your younger brother, Eridan Ampora.

"Ay, vwhat are you doing up", you say in a tired, low tone.

"I just wwoke up in the middle of the night, just leavve me alone", he walks toward the couch and lays on it. You roll your eyes and finish making the sandwich, you go ahead and put up the bread, peanut butter, and grape jelly. You take a bite out of the sandwich and just stare in Eridan's direction. He looks back at you and narrows his eyes.

"Wwhat are you looking at, asshole?", he replies slowly and carefully. You finish your sandwich and narrow your eyes.

"Vwhat did you just call me?"

"An asshole, can you hear?"

You frown and jump over the couch and sit on top of him. You glare down at him.

"HEY WWHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING GET OFF!", he growls and looks up at you with a glare.

"Vwell hey," You smirk, "If you insult me you knovw vwhat happens."

He growls,"JUST GET OFF, YOU GREASER PIECE OF SHIT!"

You narrow your eyes and growl,"You are such a stupid loner that has no feelings or quadrants."

He frowns and looks away. You kinda just look away your self, realizing what you just said. You know about Eri's low self esteem and your just coming by and making it worse. You look at him, looking a little sad.

"Listen Eri I'm sorry I didn't mean any of that I'm just really pissed..."

He looks at you and smiles a bit, "It's ok... I understand. I'm sorry for calling you those things"

You both hear a giant creak from the hallway and both of your fins lower. Dualscar appears in the hallway with, you won't believe this, pirate dotted pajamas. You think that the little Captian Jack Sparrow chibis are cute. You look at eachother and hide behind a box. He looks around and narrows his eyes. He decides to go back in his room and continue his slumber. You mumble and stand up again.

"Vwell I'm off to bed", you mumble softly.

"Ok sleep wwell...", Eridan softly whispers.

You nod and walk into your room, with your stomach fool and your mind tired as hell you plop onto your bed and snuggle into the covers.


	2. Where The Story Most Truly Begins

You make up in cold sweat and you sit up in your bed immediately, your dad is at the foot of your bed with a worried expression across his face. You look around, you have just awoken from a horrid dream. You make eye contact with him, you feel like your a wriggler because of his stare.

"V-vwhat do ya vwant old man?", you shakily say, your heart is pounding like crazy at this point.

"You wwere screaming so I rushed in to see wwhat wwas going on. I saw that you wwere dreaming so I respected this and let you finish your dream...", he said in a gruff voice.

You rub your arm awkwardly, "O-oh I see...", you look away with a frown.

He sits next to you, oh my cod hes sitting in bed with you for the last time your NOT a wriggler, "Are you ok? Because I don't wwant to sea you like this, you knoww."

"It's ok I don't need your help. I just had a little nightmare you don't hawve to treat me like a vwriggler vwith these things, I'm grovwn up.", you look away again.

He nods slowly and looks down, getting off your bed and standing up, "Wwell I'll be off then..", he walks to the door.

"Oh and Dadscar, don't be offended vwith vwhat I said", you smile softly and look at him.

He smiles and chuckles, "Don't wworry I'm not, I understand that your growing up and I should respect that.", he exits the room, his cape swishing perfectly. You get out of bed and get your pack of cigs, you stick them in your back pocket. You also grab your lighter and put it in your other back pocket. You look in the mirror and slick back your hair, you do a double pistol and a wink at yourself in the mirror and continue out into the hallway. You walk out into the living room and sit on the couch, staring blankly at the t.v. Eridan comes by and glances at you.

"Vwhat are you looking at", you look at him blankly.

"I'm just simply looking at you, wwhat the hell bothers you about that?", he glares at you at frowns like he usually does.

"You are alvways so grumpy", you smile, "Mr. Grumpygills."

He growls and narrows his eyes, "I swwear if you call me that again I'll blast a hole through your chest"

You roll your eyes and smile, "That is dualshit and you knovw it"

Eridan groans and looks at yopu with the plainest look," You did not just say that"

You hear some laughing from your dad's room. You smile guessing that he has heard your pun. Man you sure know how to make people laugh in the simplest of times.

"I did say that", you reply in a calm voice, "Just go avway I'm not in the mood to mess vwith a little brat like you."

He growls again,"Howw about you say that to my face."

"I... just did...", you look at him with a confused, sarcastic expression.

He growls and pounces on you. You get pinned and you look at him with a surprised expression, because you are surprised. You growl when you realize the situation and you struggle.

"Look at you, thinking you can do evveryfin. Yet here wwe are, wwith you pinned down by someone younger than you", he smugly stated as he got closer to your face. You knee him in the stomach and roll of the couch. You are know on top of him and you have both hands grabbing his scarf.

"I vwill tug on this and you vwill choke right in front of me. Ewveryfin you knovw vwill disappear right this second.", you growl and look down at him with narrowed eyes. He hisses and struggles, you sit on top of him. He glares at you for a while.

"GET OFF, I KNOWW THAT YOU WWONT DO IT!", he yelled. You tighten the scarf some more.

"CRO S-SERIOUSLY STOP IT", he flailed his arms and looked at you with a worried expression. You tighten the scarf more. His face turns slightly purple.

"CRONUS AMPORA WWHAT ARE YOU DOING", Dualscar appeared in the hallway with a face of anger, "UNHAND YOUR BROTHER BEFORE I COME OVVER THERE AND BEAT YOUR ASS!"

You drop Eridan and he starts breathing normally again. You growl and push pass Dualscar, going into your room and closing the door behind you.

"Vwhy can't I just be left alone. Vwhat did I do to deserve this. Vwhy me?", you sulk and looks out the window. You sigh and open it to see Meenah walking by. Shiiiiit your flushed for this chick like how Signless is flushed for Desciple. You blush a slight purple and look away. Meenah looks over and a smile crosses her face. SHIT SHES COMING. You immediately move away from the window like you weren't there to begin with. You stupidly crawl under your bed.

"Crobear where are ya sugarfin?", she lays her head on the window pane and peeks in.

You are now Eridan Ampora. You rub your neck and look up at your dad. He's raising his hand out to you and you take it, making you stand up again. You look in his eyes. "You knoww that he didn't mean that right?" "I don't care he could havve killed you!" "He wwould'vve stopped before you git here." "It didn't look like it.." "Cod, wwell sea you later.", you walk off and knock on Cronus's door. You get no answer so you guess he needs some alone time, you go and strut into your room. Yes, you just strut into your room. You look at some pictures on the wall... To tell the truth no one knows but they are drawn in your blood. Yeah, sometimes you cut yourself and then you draw. Your just happy that Cronus didn't pull off your scarf. You pull your scarf down and look at all the cuts on your neck, there at least about 20 cuts. Luckily Dualscar and Cronus don't know about this. You look at a picture you drew of a rose and smile. You hear a kknock at the door. "Wwho is it?", you sigh. "Aye, it's me" "Oh uh heh,", you quickly pull up your scarf, "Wwhat do you wwant?" "Just making sure that your ok." "I'm fine, trust me." "Ok, wwell I'm about to make lunch. Wwould you like anyfin?" "Just a pb&j sandwich, please." "Ok" You hear the sound of boots clunking away into the kitchen. You sigh and get on your husktop.

* * *

You are Cronus again.

"CROOOOOOOOOOOOOONUS"

"I'm under here, j-just go..."

She falls in and rolls next to the bed. She look under it and smiles. You look over at her, you think that you have a slight blush.

"Come on Crobear, I wanna go adventure and go in that forest!"

You peek from under the bed, luckily your blush has gone away.

"Shore", you roll from under the bed and jump out the window first. You grasp Meenah's hand and leead her out.

"Oh ho ho ho what a gentlemen.", she says sarcasticly.

"Oh aaaaanyfin for my pr- empress..." You both smile and head down to an entering for a forest. You both walk side by side. You swear that you saw her hand try and grasp yours, but you ignore it. You both enter the forest and keep walking. You look around and suddenly your fins perk up at the sound of something, something that a troll wouldn't normally make. You put an arm in front of Meenah, signaling her to stop.

"What is it Crocro?"

"Just vwait I heard something."

"Pfff haha, veeery funny Cro."

"No Meenah I'm being serious."

She pushes your arm aside and she keeps walking. Suddenly beside you the bushes ruffle. You hear snarls, shit this isn't good. A wolf beast jumps from the bushes and appears right in front of you. You do the most obvious thing and you grab your pocket knife from your pocket. You stab it in the chest as it bites your other arm. A trident comes out of nowhere and stabs the beast in its side. It's 4 red glowing eyes glare down on you. It's still clamping down on your arm and you are wincing, but hey theres a girl here. You stab it again as you see Meenah take out her trident and stab it in the back. The beast finally lets go of your now bloody arm and falls to the ground.

"Holy shit Cro are you ok?" You fall to the ground, you are unconcious because of blood loss.


End file.
